Tou-chan et Kaa-chan !
by Nahum Sith
Summary: Juste un mignon petit OS fait sur un coup de tête à propos d'un papa!Aomine et d'un student!Kagami qui se rencontre par le biais d'un mignon petit garçon nommé Aomine Naoki (et de Momoi aussi), un petit peu de Fluff ! Enjoy !


Aomine Daiki dans sa jeunesse avait fait pas mal de conneries. La première étant ce fameux tournant dans sa vie quand il était encore au collège, devenant le monstre que tout le monde assumait qu'il était, s'éloignant ainsi de ses meilleurs amis Kuroko Testuya et Momoi Satsuki. Cette première erreur avait brisé ses amis. Sa seconde connerie arriva peu de temps après avoir mis les pieds au lycée de Tõõ, il avait commencé a raté de plus en plus les entraînement juste pour sortir avec des filles sans réel intérêt, enchaînant conquête sur conquête. Ceci le mena enfin à sa troisième erreur, alors qu'il « sortait » avec une fille depuis quelques mois celle-ci tomba enceinte. La jeune fille effrayée voulu avorté sur le champ, mais Aomine s 'y opposa quitte à devoir élevé l'enfant seul. Ceci arriva lorsqu'il atteignait ses 17 ans. Gardait l'enfant n'était pas une erreur comme plusieurs personnes pouvait le croire, en vérité, c'était sa première décision mature et juste, qui lui permit de renouer avec ses amis et sa famille qui avait accepté sa décision.

Son fils nommait Naoki grâce à l'aide de ses proches avait maintenant 5 ans, malheureusement le jeune papa célibataire qu'était devenu Aomine allait devoir trouver quelqu'un pour le garder vu qu'il ne serait plus si souvent chez lui. En effet, il avait abandonné le basket n'ayant personne pour lui donnait un réel défi et c'était tourné vers le métier de policier, et si avant pendant ces entraînements et études il avait réussi à toujours respecté les plannings, son diplôme en poche l'empêché maintenant de récupéré son fils à l'école. Du coup, il ne pouvait se tourner que vers ses deux amis et leur demander de l'aide pour trouvé quelqu'un lors de ses services.

* * *

« Satsukiiii~ aide moi ! J'dois trouver quelqu'un pour garder mon adorable Naoki ! »

Momoi roula ses yeux à la vu du désespoir de son ami d'enfance « Oui je sais ! Je vais t'aider ! Ça va, je dois bien avoir un de mes étudiants qui a besoin d'argent pour t'aider ! Mais d'abord dis moi les informations nécessaires ! »

« Merci ! Alors j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un le matin pour l'emmener le Lundi et le Mercredi et le soir le Mardi, Jeudi, Vendredi et le Week-end de temps en temps… » Aomine souffla rien qu'à l'idée de devoir abandonné son fils aux mains d'une personne aussi longtemps.

« Bien, je vais demander ! J'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête de toute façon » dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres et toute fière d'elle-même.

« A bon qui ?! »

« C'est un secret Dai-chan ~ ! Mais cette personne fait partie de mon équipe de basket, je ferai en sorte que les soir où il devra prendre Naoki ne soit pas sur l'entrainement, le matin il pourra l'emmené avant d'aller en cours et le Week-end si on a des matchs on aura juste à l'emmené avec nous ! Ça serait parfait ! En plus, il cuisine tellement bien que ça changera pour Naoki avec toute la malbouffe que tu lui sers, si seulement tu me laissais cuisiné rien que- »

« STOP ! Satsuki ta bouffe et tellement infame qu'elle tuerait mon adorable bébé en moins de deux secondes, moi au moins je sais faire des pâtes ! » Aomine frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de la nourriture désastreuse de sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs pris une mine boudeuse, tout en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine généreuse, « Méchant Daiki ! Je sais pas si je devrais te présenté mon adorable étudiant avec ton attitude horrible ! »

« Haaah ?! 'Adorable étudiant' mais tu t'entends ! Bref… Désolé, présente le moi s'il te plaît, même si ta nourriture et quand même horrible ... » Il avait murmuré les derniers mots ne voulant pas énervée plus la rose.

« Bien ! Et oui A-do-ra-ble, tu verras n'en tombe pas trop vite amoureux hein, j'ai pas envie que tu gâche son innocence si vite ! » Finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Pfff, ridicule, comme si c'était possible… »

La rose roula de nouveau ses yeux avant de sourire.

« Au fait prépare une chambre correcte pour lui, il va devoir rester les matins d'école. »

« Oui, oui … Se sera fait, maintenant barre toi et ramène son cul au plus vite, je commence la semaine prochaine et on est déjà Jeudi ! »

Momoi rigola avant de se diriger vers la porte avant d'ajouté « Tu vois Dai-chan ! Tu veux déjà ses fesses avant même de l'avoir rencontré ! » et elle ferma la porte ne se préoccupant pas des hurlements de déni de son ami d'enfance.

* * *

Le lendemain après les cours, Momoi rassembla son équipe, elle avait décidé de devenir coach faisant ainsi pleine usage de ses capacités, elle avait évidemment choisi Tõõ. Et elle était vraiment fière de sa petite équipe. Celle-ci composé de vaillants talents pleins de détermination, même si de ce côté là une personne sortait du lot. En effet Kagami Taiga était dans la fleur de l'âge du haut de ces 17 ans, elle l'avait connu lors de la deuxième année du jeune étudiant, remplaçant le coach précédent. Elle s'était attachée à lui, car même s'il pouvait paraître un peu brutal et malpoli à première vue, son côté gentil et son amour pour le basket avait pris le dessus. Momoi avait appris qu'il vivait au USA avant de transférer ici lors de la première année et qu'il vivait seul dû au travail de son père et sa mère les ayant abandonnés. C'était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle Satsuki pensait qu'il était parfait pour le job, Naoki pourrait très vite s'identifier à lui.

« Si je vous rassemble aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai décidé de changer les jours d'entraînements, ça sera désormais le Lundi et le Mercredi, vu que de toute façon, les matches ne vont pas tarder à arrivé l'entrainement le Vendredi vous aurez épuisé avant même que le match commence. »

Toute l'équipe approuva, n'ayant pas d'objection.

« Bien ! Maintenant tous à la douche ! Sauf toi Kagamin, je dois te parler. » dit-elle avec un rand sourire rassurant, montrant qu'elle ne voulait pas l'engueuler.

Tous les autres joueurs se dirigèrent vers les douches chamaillant entre eux, une fois hors de vue Kagami demanda à sa coach ce qu'elle voulait.

« Kagamin, j'aurais une requête à te demander ! Ça te dirait de travailler pour un ami d'enfance à moi ? »

« Hm, pourquoi pas, c'est vrai que j'aimerais devenir un peu plus indépendant coach, mais je dois faire quoi au juste ? » dit-il perplexe et un peu surpris par une telle demande.

« Eh bien, tu vois, Dai-chan vient juste d'avoir son diplôme et entre officiellement dans la police ! Du coup, son fils Naoki à besoin de quelqu'un pour le garder et venir le chercher à l'école ou l'emmener. »

« Sa mère ne peut pas ? Elle travaille aussi ? »

Satsuki le regarda tristement, « Il n'a pas de mère, elle est partie juste après avoir accouché, du coup je serai vraiment reconnaissante si tu accepté, je sais que tu es très gentil avec les enfants et que tu cuisine très bien, ca serait vraiment bénéfique pour eux ! Tu auras ta propre chambre là-bas pour le matin et t'éviter trop de déplacement, leur maison et tout près de Tõõ et de celle de son fils ... »

Cela fit remonter quelque souvenir chez le rouquin et le visage triste de sa coach était suffisant pour lui dire qu'il accepté avec un grand sourire chaleureux et sincère. Oui, c'est dans ces moments-là que Satsuki le trouvait adorable et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

« Je suis si heureuse ! Va prendre une douche, je t'accompagne chez eux ! »

* * *

Durant le trajet qu'ils firent à pied Momoi lui expliqua tous les détails et l'avertit quelque peu du comportement de son ami d'enfance ma foi regrettable. Mais Kagami lui avait assuré qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ses paroles et que de toute façon, la maison étant plus proche du lycée que le sien cela serait, en quelque sorte, pratique, même s'il redoutait un peu la rencontre avec le fameux 'Dai-chan'.

Une fois arriva Momoi sonna et la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand homme à la peau chocolat et aux cheveux et yeux bleus comme le plus profond des océans. Kagami était un peu choqué, et bloqua quelque peu. Face à lui l'homme le regardait droit dans les yeux, indéchiffrable avant de les baisser pour le regardait de haut en bas et de se tourner vers la rose.

« Haah ?! Satsuki quand tu m'as dit 'sait cuisiner' et 'adorable' j'm'attendais ... j'sais pas à un Kise ou Kuroko ! »

« Et alors ?! Kagamin sait cuisiner et est adorable alors ou est le problème ?! »

C'est alors que Kagami sortit complétement de son blocage avant de hurler « JE . NE . SUIS . PAS .ADORABLE ! »

« Tu vois ?! Satsuki ce mec va faire peur à mon fils t'es sûr de toi là ?! »

« Je te dis qu'il est parfait, P-A-R-F-A-I-T ! »

Aomine souffla, sourcil fronçait, il lança un regard malveillant vers Kagami qui lui répondit de la même façon, avant de souffler de nouveau.

« Bien … Ton nom ? »

« Kagami Taiga ... »

« Ok, Aomine Daiki, Tiger. »

« Je m'appelle TAIGA pas Tiger ! »

« Ouais, ouais … » Dit-il tout en mettant son petit doigt dans son oreille. Il laissa rentré ces invités avant d'appeler son fils pour qu'il descende afin de les rencontrer.

Immédiatement, Naoki descendit en courant un grand sourire au lèvre avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père qui lui rendit son sourire. Le petit garçon avait les mêmes caractères physiques que son père excepté sa peau un peu plus blanche, parfait entre deux de la peau très pales de sa mère et la peau bronzé d'Aomine.

Le garçon après avoir câliné son père tourna son attention vers les deux autres personnes.

« Tante Satsukiiiiii ! »

« Haha, viens là Nao-chan, je vais te présenté au jeune homme qui va te garder ! »

Naoki changea de paire de bras et son attention se tourna directement vers le rouquin à qui il fit un grand sourire. Kagami attendris lui rendit son plus beau sourire. Ce qu'Aomine remarqua évidemment.

« Bon, ok, Satsuki, il est adorable. Mais il a quand même l'air d'un idiot. »

Ce dernier perdit directement son sourire tournant son attention vers le bleuté. « Haah ?! J'suis pas idiot, c'est toi l'idiot AHOmine ! »

« Heeeeh ?! BAKAgami ! »

Les deux s'insultèrent quelque peu avant que Satsuki ne les arrêtent. Elle soupira avant de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

« Nao-chan se garçon va te garder pendant que Dai-chan sera au travail, tu comprends ? »

« Oui ! Tante Satsuki, ça me dérange pas, il est marrant, -dit-il en rigolant doucement-, il crie après Tou-chan et il a des sourcils bizarres. »

Aomine ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette dernière remarque qui lui valu un regard meurtrier de Kagami, mais ce dernier ne dit rien car le garçon avait dit cela avec le sourire le plus lumineux du monde.

« Salut Naoki, je m'appelle Kagami Taiga, j'ai 17 ans et toi ? »

« Moi c'est Aomine Naoki ! J'ai 5 ans ! » dit le petit garçon tout en montrant ses doigts, ce qui lui value un sourire attendri du reste du groupe.

« Cool ~ ! Je reviendrais Dimanche soir pour t'emmener à l'école le matin, j'te ferais un super dîner, comme ça on pourra mieux se connaître, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? »

« Waw ! Tu sais cuisiner Tiger-chan ?! Trop bien ! Tu pourras faire des Terriyaki Burger ?! C'est mon plat préféré ! »

« Haha, Tel père, tel fils ! » dit Aomine tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

Kagami tiqua un peu sur le surnom, mais laissa passer « Bien sûr ! Tu vas voir, ça sera les meilleurs que t'aura jamais goûter ! »  
Le petit garçon était fou de joie et trépidé déjà à l'attente de Dimanche. Ils parlèrent tous quelque peu, non sans une dernière chamaillerie entre le bleuté et le rouquin, et ce dernier rentra chez lui accompagné de sa coach qui le ramena en voiture.

* * *

Comme promis, Kagami ramena de quoi faire des Terriyaki Burer et quelques affaires nécessaires pour s'installer précairement. Une fois arrivé, il salua les deux Aomine, Naoki déjà attaché au rouquin lui fit un gros câlin sous les yeux désapprobateurs de son père, néanmoins attendri par la scène. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine ouverte qui donnait sur la table à manger et le salon. Se mettant au travail sous les yeux observateur des deux autres. Le petit garçon le regardait avec des yeux admirateurs, salivant déjà rien qu'à l'odeur, et son père bien que plus réservé dut avouer qu'il était surpris.

Après avoir fini de préparer le repas, ils s'installèrent à table. Aomine regarda l'assiette du rouge surpris par la quantité astronomique qui se présenter devant lui. Naoki fut le premier à attaqué son Burger.

« HU-OUAAAH ! Trop bon ! Tou-chan goûte ! Goûte ! »

Aomine suivit les consignes de son fils, avant de littéralement succomber au bonheur, jamais il n'avait goûté une nourriture aussi bonne. S'excusant auprès de sa mère détrônée à plat de couture, il déclara « Ok ? Bakagami épouse-moi sur le champs, je pourrais pas survivre après avoir goûté ça ! »

Kagami rougit immédiatement suite au compliment, « Aho ! Qui voudrait épouser quelqu'un comme toi ! »

« Haha ! Tiger-chan rougit ! Il rougit-euh~ »

« Adorable, eh ? Satsuki mentait pas la garce ! »

« JE NE SUIS PAS ADORABLE ! » s'exclama Kagami, plus rouge que jamais avant de fourré son deuxième burger dans sa bouche et d'enchaîner avec les dix autres.

Aomine était vraiment amusé par la situation, son sourire de signature aux lèvres. Quand ils finirent de manger, il était choqué par ce que pouvait engloutir Kagami, ainsi que son fils qui était en admiration.

« Sérieusement ?! C'est un trou noir que t'as à la place du ventre ?! »

« Je mange une quantité NORMAL ! » rétorqua Kagami sur la défensive lançant un regard meurtrier à Aomine.

« Ouais, pour une famille de 5 ! D'ailleurs où ça va tout ça ?! »

« Je fais beaucoup de basket, ok ?! »

Le bleuté le regarda juste comme s'il venait d'une autre planète avant d'ajouter « Tch ! Pas comme si t'étais bon de toute façon… Rappel moi de jamais t'inviter à dîner. »

« Huh ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit bâtard ? J'suis surement meilleur que toi ! Et qui voudrait dîner avec toi de toute façon ! »

« Meilleur, ça m'étonnerait, le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi ! »

« Waw ! C'est la phrase la plus nulle que j'ai jamais entendu, on fait un one-on-one quand tu veux ?! »

« Hu-oh ? Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous Bakagami, c'est assez osé venant de ta part. » dit-il avec son sourire habituel.

« COMME SI ! Dans tes rêve Ahomine ! »

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à l'intervention de Naoki.

« Haha Tou-chan, aime vraiment Tiger-chan ! Cool~ ! »

« Hah ?! Naoki arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Allez, c'est l'heure pour toi de dormir demain t'as école ! »

« Heeeh ! Mais je voulais rester avec Tiger-chan mais Tou-chan arrête pas de l'énerver ! » bouda le petit garçon croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Naoki, tu dois aller dormir, ok ? Je te réveillerais demain avec un bon petit déjeuner, juste toi et moi ! » dit Kagami un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ok ! À demain Tiger-chan ! »

Naoki partit se coucher suivit de son père qui le borda avant de redescendre. Il montra alors à Kagami sa chambre ou il déposa ses affaires. Ils s'installèrent devant la télé non sans se disputer encore sur quoi regarder, ce qu'il se passe dans l'émission, la fin, etc. Jusqu'à que Kagami fatigué par sa journée se lève.

« Bonne nuit Aomine, et j'suis sérieux à propos du one-on-one, j'vais t'écraser ! »

« C'est ça, c'est ça, gamin… »

Kagami lui fit grand sourit avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Satsuki n'avait vraiment pas tort à propos de rouquin, il n'était peut-être pas parfait, mais il devait admettre que sa présence était plus qu'appréciable, il s'était pas autant amusé depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, il était aussi irrité par certains moments durant certaines disputes interminables et le fait que son fils l'est autant accepté sans vraiment le connaître. Arrêtant son flux de pensée Aomine décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher aussi.

* * *

Au matin Kagami se leva et prit une douche rapide avant de descendre, torse nu avec un jogging pour seul vêtement. Il fut surpris de croisé Aomine dans son uniforme de policier buvant un café. Malgré lui, il se dit que l'uniforme lui allait vachement bien avant de saluer ce dernier. Le bleuté le regarda juste et hocha la tête.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo se préparant pour faire le petit-déjeuner, toujours sur le regard perçant et oppressant d'Aomine. Une fois tout les ingrédient sortit il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers le bleuté.

« Quoi ?! »

« Rien, je me demandais juste si tu faisais exprès de te montrer torse nu pour me séduire. »

« Heiiiiiin ?! N'importe quoi ! Puis tu devrais pas déjà être parti ! » cria-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher ses joues de rougir.

Aomine n'avait jamais été intéresser par les hommes, mais il devait avouer que le rouquin était un beau spécimen. Ces abdos affichaient un 'six packs' parfaitement définis ainsi qu'un 'v shape' tout aussi affirmé pas le moins du monde caché par le jogging bas du jeune homme, et des bras musclé que n'importe quelle fille aimerait tâter. Mais le plus surprenant pour le bleuté fut son dos, Kagami n'avait vraiment pas une pointe de graisse, et ce cul, si Aomine n'était pas aussi confident en son amour pour les gros seins, il aurait bafouait tous ses idéaux sans regret. Mais il reprit vite ses esprits se disant que reluquer le corps d'un jeune homme encore mineur et qui en plus garder son fils n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle.

« Nah. Quelques minutes encore. »

Le silence retomba, celui-ci peu confortable pour le rouquin qui sentait toujours le regard du bleuté dans son dos. Puis Aomine finit sa tasse de café avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

« A demain Bakagami ! »

« A demain Ahomine ! »

Ils échangèrent un rapide sourire et il partit en direction de son poste de police. Pendant ce temps, le petit déjeuné avancé bien, une fois fini Taiga parti réveillé Naoki, qui câlina son Tiger-chan comme une habitude déjà instauré avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Comme hier le petit garçon était impressionné par ses talent de cuisinier. Ils discutèrent calmement sur des trucs simples comme la vie quotidienne à l'école, si sa maîtresse était gentille, ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, ce qu'il aimait. Il fut surpris par les motivations du petit garçon qui aimait le basket, mais voulait faire architecte ou médecin à un si jeune âge.

Une fois finis, ils se préparèrent pour leur petit chemin. Une fois arrivé à l'école du petit garçon, toutes les mamans aux alentours le regardèrent bizarrement, un peu amusé ou horrifié de voir un lycéen amené le fils Aomine à l'école et il rencontrèrent la maîtresse.

« Bonjour jeune homme, c'est vous qui amené le petit Naoki ? Vous êtes un parent ? »

« Bonjour. Non, je l'emmène parce que son père à commencé le travail. » dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulu polit.

« Oh ! Je vois, je ne savais pas que Aomine-san penché de ce côté, mais je suis contente que Naoki ne soit pas tout seul ! »

« Yup ! Tiger-chan est super cool~ ! » dit Naoki tout fier.

« AAH ?! Non ! Non ! Je suis juste là pour le garder, je n'ai rien avoir avec Aomine ou quoi que ce soit ! ». Kagami était encore une fois tout rouge suite à cette accusation.

« Oh, my, my ! Désolé jeune homme, je ne pensais pas à mal. Merci de bien veiller sur ce petit bout. Quel est votre nom ? »

« Kagami Taiga, Madame. » dit-il tout en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, sa gêne précédente oubliée.

« Oh voyons ! Tiger-chan ne m'appelait pas madame appelait moi Mayako ! »

« O-Ok … Je vous laisse Naoki alors, Mayako-san. » dit-il ne voulant pas relevé le surnom sachant que c'était peine perdu.

Et sur ce après un au revoir et un signe de la main, il se dirigea vers son lycée.

* * *

Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi, Kagami devait maintenant faire 3 repas part jours pour 3, vu que les deux autres se plaignaient constamment de ne plus pouvoir manger autre chose que sa cuisine. Pour cause malgré quelque repas préparé en avance, il passé désormais plus de temps chez les Aomine que chez lui. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vu que son appartement lui semblait beaucoup trop vide, et il s'était habitué au rythme de vie des Aomine malgré ses plaintes sur le manque d'hygiène du bleuté allergique à toute tâche ménagère, pour lesquelles il était désormais obligé de participer s'il voulait du linge propre. De plus le fameux one-on-one fut joué, Kagami perdu, mais de peu ce qui avait impressionné l'autre sans pour autant le montré et crée une nouvelle vague d'admiration chez Naoki, entraînant une suite de one-on-one plus impressionnant les uns que les autres.

Oui, ce train de vie lui plaisait, même les chamailleries avec Aomine étaient supportables, et il devait avouait qu'il commençait à développé certain sentiment envers le bleuté. Mais il avait décidé de garder ça pour lui, ne sachant pas si certaine remarque gênante d'Aomine était du flirt ou juste un moyen de l'embarrasser au plus au point. Satsuki les appelés même le vieux couples mariés à cause de leurs disputes.

Ce matin-là était un samedi, Kagami avait un match prévu à 18h auquel tout le monde assisteraient, oui même Aomine Daiki, du coup, ils avaient prévu de passer une journée tranquille avant d'aller au match.

Alors que Kagami préparé le petit-déjeuner, le bleuté se réveilla, il descendit torse nu comme à son habitude et se dirigea vers la cuisine encore endormi, il fit un câlin par derrière à Taiga, sa tête reposant sur son épaule tout en frottant de droite à gauche pour enlever le sommeil encore présent. Bien que non habituer le rouquin n'osa pas le dégager, c'était déjà arrivé une ou deux fois, donc il savait que c'était peine perdu.

« Hmmm … Bakagami … Tu fais quoi à manger ? … » dit-il tout en baillant.

« Ahomine, si tu regardais, tu verrais qu'il y a du bacon dans cette poêle et des œufs brouillés dans l'autre. »

« Pft. T'es vraiment le meilleur. »

« Je sais, Je sais ... »

C'est à ce moment-là que Naoki descendit, tout joyeux comme a son habitude et sautant directement dans les bras de Kagami qui avait dégagé l'endormi pour soulever une autre petite tête bleue.

« Bonjour Tiger-chan, Tou-chan ! Dit, dit Tiger-chan ! Je peux te demander un truc, j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit ! »

« Wow, quelle énergie pour un petit homme qui a réfléchi toute une nuit ! Vas-y, je t'écoute ! » dit-il tout sourire, sous le regard jaloux de Daiki qui se disait avoir perdu son fils si maintenant, c'était vers Kagami qu'il se tournait en premier.

« Tu vois, on en a parlait à l'école et tout et tout ! Et y avait un sujet sur les Kaa-chan, du coup, j'ai dit que j'avais pas de Kaa-chan mais que j'avais Tiger-chan et quand j'ai dit ce que tu faisais, tous mes copains, ils m'ont dit que Tiger-chan c'était ma Kaa-chan ! Du coup, je suis trop content parce que j'ai une Kaa-chan ! Tiger-chan tu veux bien être ma Kaa-chan hein ?! Hein ?! Hein ?! »

Devant autant d'énergie et de joie, le rouquin ne savait pas quoi répondre. De plus, il était tellement embarrassé qu'il aurait pu mourir sur le coup. Le rire prononcé d'Aomine n'aidait pas non plus. Il se tourna vers ce dernier avec un regard meurtrier, mais qui demander de l'aide. Ce qu'il crut obtenir quand Aomine ouvrit la bouche.

« Après JE suis le Tou-chan donc TU ne peux être que Kaa-chan ! » dit-il avant de repartir en fou rire.

Aide qu'il n'eut évidemment pas, même pire.

« Ecoute Naoki … Je t'adore et ça ne me dérange pas si tu m'appelle Kaa-chan, bon évite en publique quand même, mais je dois te prévenir que la situation dans laquelle ont se trouve ne dura pas forcément éternellement, je ne serais peut-être pas toujours là … Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Le petit garçon le regarda un petit peu déçu mais souris néanmoins.

« Oui je comprend, Kaa-chan … Je serais fort ! Mais promet moi que même si tu vis plus avec Tou-chan et moi tu nous rendra visite ?! »

« Bien sur ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans ma petite boule d'énergie qui m'aide en cuisine et à finir mes délicieux Terriyaki Burger ?! »

« OUAIIIS ~ ! Dit dit Kaa-chan ! Je peux t'aider à en faire ce soir si tu gagne ! »

« Et comment ! Si tu m'aides il seront encore meilleur comment refusé ça ! »

Les deux s'échangèrent des sourires remplis de joie et d'affection. Ce qui devint infectieux et atteint même Aomine. Kagami avait développé un lien si fort avec son fils, qu'il n'en revenait pas lui même. Il repensa à Satsuki qui lui disait de ne pas tomber amoureux trop vite et il devait avoué que, bordel, cette garce avait toujours raison. Sans s'en apercevoir Kagami s'était infiltré dans leur vie le plus naturellement du monde, et sincèrement ça ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Il proposa alors quelque chose d'inattendu.

« Dit Bakagami, après toute ces émotions tout ça tout ça, je me sens un peu mal envers ton père qui paye un appartement pour rien … Pourquoi tu t'installerait pas ici complètement, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde vu que ton lycée est plu près ? »

« Hu-Oh ! Mais c'est que le grand Ahomine me propose quelque chose d'important, est-ce que j'aurais voler ton cœur par hasard ~ ? » dit-il sur le ton habituel de leur chamaillerie.

Aomine malgré lui ne put s'empêcher de rougir quelque peu. « Hm. Peut-être, Bakagami. »

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réponse Kagami tourna rouge, encore plus que c'est cheveux. Ce qui causa un long cris dans l'esprit d'Aomine, 'ADORABLEEEEE'.

« Aller Kaa-chan ! Dit oui ! Dit oui ! »

Reprenant ses émotions il put enfin répondre, « B-Bien … Mon père est déjà au courant de toute façon que j'y vis qu'à moitié, on pourra aller chercher mes affaires après le match, comme ça tu m'aidera Naoki, Je sais que ton père est déjà une cause perdu ! »

Ceci causa le rire du petit bout et le froncement de sourcil de l'autre, « EH ! Soit heureux que je conduise déjà ! Bakagami ! »

« Ouais, ouais … Ahomine. »

Ils sourirent tous avant de enfin passer au bon petit déjeuner qui allait refroidir. La journée passa sans encombre devant la télé où discrètement une main glissa dans une autre sans remarque mais un sourire angélique sur le seul témoin de cette scène.

* * *

Le match passa, et l'équipe de Kagami fut déclaré vainqueur sur le magnifique Meteor Jam de ce dernier qu'il avait appris en jouant contre Aomine, lors de leur one-on-one dans la zone, bien sûr très peu de leur one-on-one était de cette acabit dû aux possibles blessures, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jouer à fond parfois. Bien entendu, les cris de Naoki ne furent pas manqués avec ses 'Kaa-chaaaan ! Vas-y t'es le meilleur !' Suivi de ceux d'Aomine 'C'est faux ! Je suis le meilleur, mais t'es second donc ça devrait aller !'. Après ça, Kagami se dit que garder la date de ses matchs secret était une très bonne idée, surtout quand il se trouver sous le regard connaisseur de Momoi. Elle avait même pris un temps mort JUSTE pour lui dire félicitation d'être devenu 'Kaa-chan' et d'avoir gagné assez de respect d'Aomine pour être appelé 'second' ce qui selon elle voulait dire le 'meilleur' à sa manière.

Après le match, les joueurs allèrent se doucher, pendant ce temps-là Satsuki rejoignit son ami d'enfant à la recherche de nouvelle croustillante.

« Daii-chaaan ! Nao-Chaaan ! »

« Ouais Satsuki on a entendu, la ferme. »

« Ow ! T'es tellement méchant avec moi Dai-chan, alors que moi, je t'es présenté ton futur mari ! » dit-elle tout en boudant les bras croisé.

« Kaa-chan et Tou-chan vont se marier ! Cool~ »

« Non Naoki, n'écoute pas cette femme, elle est folle, bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Hu-Oh!C'est pas bien le dénie D-a-i-k-i, je sais qu'y a un peu de progrès malgré ton air de rien, je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'en ce moment même, tu irradie de bonheur. Ça me dégoûte presque ! » dit-elle avec un faux air de dégoût avant d'être tout sourire de nouveau.

« Sat-chan c'est parce que Tou-chan il a tenu la main de Kaa-chan devant- ! » le petit garçon fut stoppé par la main de son père, bien qu'il fût trop tard.

« OOOOWWWW ! Adorable ! Tu vas te confesser quand Dai-chan ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux ?! »

« Jamais de la vie Femme ! Laisse moi gérer ma vie amoureuse tranquillement ! »

« Dit ! Dit ! Sat-chan tu veux venir nous aider à déménager Kaa-chan ?! À partir de ce soir, il va vivre avec nous ! »

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Dai-chan ! Tu es beaucoup trop rapide pour moi ! » dit-elle d'un air choqué.

« La ferme idiote ! C'était plus simple de cette façon ! »

« Bien sûr Dai-chan ~ »

La conversation s'arrêta là, vu que Kagami trottinait légèrement vers eux, revenant tout juste d'une bonne douche, un sourire jusqu'au oreille. Que personne ne put s'empêcher de retourner, et Satsuki vit que celui-ci était l'un des plus beau et plus chaud qu'elle n'ai jamais vu sur le visage de son Dai-chan et savait pertinemment qu'en intimité cela devait être cent fois plus accentué, réchauffant son cœur en un instant, elle remercia Kagami intérieurement.

« Kaa-chan ! Félicitation ! Ce soir, c'est Terriyaki Burger ! Et Sat-chan veut bien aider pour le déménagement ! »

« Cool ! Coach, vous voulez manger avec nous t'en qu'à faire ? »

« Oï ! N'invite pas des gens chez moi comme ça ! »

« Haha ! Ahomine ce soir ça sera aussi ma maison techniquement, donc si j'ai le droit ! »

« Allons ! Dai-chan ne sois pas mauvais ! »

« Putain… Je regrette déjà mon choix, foutu Bakagami. »

« Tou-chan ! C'est pas bien de mentir, tu peux blesser Kaa-chan ! » dit-il vraiment énervé.

Aomine sourit à son fils avant de remuer ses cheveux « Haha, t'inquiète pas petit chat, il sait que je rigole. »

Naoki releva la tête et fit un gros câlin à son père sachant que quand ce dernier l'appelé 'petit chat' il savait qu'il avait quelque chose de relativement pas bien ou qu'il voulait être extrêmement chaleureux.

Après cela, notre petit groupe continua tranquillement leur chemin vers l'appartement de Kagami. C'était en fait la première fois que les Aomine y rentrer, Daiki fut un peu déstabilisé par le manque de personnalité de la pièce tout était presque vide, le déménagement ne serait pas long. Quelques vêtements restants, la majorité étant chez Aomine, quelques DVD, magazines de Basket et autres petite fournitures. Alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la chambre Daiki ne put s'empêcher de demander, son esprit tourmenté.

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'es pas de magazine porno ! À moins qu'il soit déjà chez moi ? »

« Hah ?! Tout le monde n'est pas un pervers comme toi, Ahomine ! »

« Grave erreur, Mai-chan est la reine, tu le regretteras mon ami ! »

« Regret mon cul, à part si ta Mai-chan a une bite et des putains d'abdos en béton, elle peut courir pour que je jette même un regard sur elle. » , ne se rendant pas toute suie compte de ce qu'il disait trop occuper avec un manteau récalcitrant et aussi dû à la fatigue du match, il finit par réagir à la vu d'un Aomine choqué. Et choqué Aomine c'est rare. Il tourna alors couleur tomate comme à son habitude dans une situation embarassante et se retourna ne voulant pas faire face au bleuté.

« Oh ! Tu me surprend de jour en jour ! Hahaha ! Heureusement que Naoki était pas là ! Haha ! Même si je savais que les hommes t'intéresser, je savais pas que tu étais gay, - il s'approcha de Kagami toujours retourné avant de l'entourer de ses bras -, je vais devoir faire attention aux bites et aux abdos en béton maintenant. »

« Hm. » Taiga était beaucoup trop embarrassé pour donner une réponse correcte à l'instant même.

Mais évidemment le bleuté n'allait pas en rester là, il retourna Kagami, et le forçat à lever sa tête vers lui, malgré la très légère différence de taille, le rouquin était vraiment beaucoup trop adorable et innocent pour se mettre dans des états pareils après avoir dit quelque chose de relativement normal pour les garçons de son âge. Il avança son visage, et embrassa Kagami chastement et doucement.

« Ne soit pas aussi gêné Taiga, continuons d'empaqueter, on en parlera à la maison. »

Kagami n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ses oreilles, ses lèvres. Mais il était déjà impatient de retourner à leur maison.

Le reste du déménagement se passa sans encombre, ainsi que le dîner qui fut de nouveau succulent, Naoki super fier d'avoir aidé 'comme un grand'. Après le repas Momoi, parti un grand sourire aux lèvres et Naoki parti se coucher trop épuisé par sa journée. Laissant seul Aomine et Kagami, ils s'assirent sur le canapé côte à côte devant la télé, jusqu'à que le bleuté étira son bras et le rapprocha de lui le calant contre son torse et son épaule.

« Dit, Kagami, j'ai un jour off la semaine prochaine, on pourrait faire un truc tous les deux ? »

Malgré quelque rougeurs il répondit, « Hu-Oh, si ça s'est pas un rendez-vous du grand Aomine Daiki je ne sais plus ce que c'est ! »

« Juste dit oui ou non ! Bakagami j'essaye là, vraiment ! »

« Bien sûr que je veux ! Mais Naoki t'en fais quoi ? »

« Un ami le gardera ou on l'emmènera avec nous selon le programme. »

« Bien… Je te laisse faire alors je suppose ? J'ai un peu peur de ce qui va se passer avec toi Ahomine. »

« Haha, rien de mal, juste du plaisir crois-moi ! » dit-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire qui voulait en dire long.

« C'est EXACTEMENT pour ça que j'ai peur Aho ! »

Et ils rigolèrent tranquillement, ils s'endormirent presque sur le canapé comme ça avant d'être plus sérieux et de rejoindre chacun leur chambre à contre cœur.

* * *

Malheureusement pour eux le lendemain ne fut pas aussi radieux.

En effet à leur porte ce ne fut pas une bonne surprise qui les attendait, mais la mère biologique de Naoki. Elle fit sont arrivée en plein milieu de leur matinée tranquille qui était jusque-là parfaite.

« Asako ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici dégage ma vue ! » sa matinée maintenant ruinée par sa seule présence, il était énervé au plus au point.

« Non, Daiki je suis venu voir mon fils et le reprendre ! J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je veux vivre une vie heureuse avec lui ! »

À ces mots Naoki plongea directement dans les bras de Kagami.

« Dans tes rêves, tu t'es barré ans et maintenant tu reviens comme une fleur comme si j'allais te laisser faire ça ! »

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix !, - elle entra dans la maison sans prévenir voyant son 'fils' dans les bras d'un parfaite inconnu-, qui êtes-vous ?! Lâchez mon fils ! »

« Hah ?! Votre fils ? Je vous ai jamais vu hors de question que je vous laisse Naoki ! » maintenant Kagami aussi était dans une fureur noire.

Naoki se tourna vers Kagami plogeant ses yeux dans les siens, « Kaa-chan, je veux pas partir, elle fait peur ... »

Le rouquin sourit au petit, « N'est pas peur, je ne la laisserai pas t'approcher, petit chat. »

Le petit fit un câlin à son Kaa-chan serrant très fort pour ne pas quitter ses bras.

« Pft. Ton propre fils à peur de toi, Asako, quitte cette maison avant que je ne t'arrête pour intrusion de domicile. »

« 'Kaa-chan', il appelle cet homme Kaa-chan et ça te va parfaitement, je ne te savais pas comme ça Daiki. Tu m'as remplacé par un homme quelle surprise ! »

« Cet homme, comme tu dis, est Kagami Taiga celui qui a pris soin de ton fils pendant que toi, tu fuyais tes responsabilités. Il faut croire que tu m'as tellement dégoûté que, oui, je suis amoureux de cet homme qui fait partie intégrante de ma vie et de celle de ton fils, et toi pas. »

La femme était folle de rage, elle s'approcha de son fils et de Kagami, « Naoki, c'est moi Kaa-chan, je suis ta maman, viens avec moi, je vais te faire vivre dans un meilleur environnement qu'eux deux ! »

« NAN ! Tu n'es pas ma Kaa-chan ! Tiger-chan l'est ! Il est gentil, il fait pas peur comme toi et il cuisine les meilleurs Burger du monde entier ! T'es méchante et pas belle, je t'aime pas ! » cria-t-il se réfugiant un peu plus dans les bras du rouge.

La femme se stoppa avant de se retourner vers Daiki, « Je n'abandonnerai pas Daiki ! Je vais envoyer quelqu'un ici pour confirmer que ce n'est pas une vie pour lui et je récupérerai mon enfant ! » dit-elle avant de gifler Aomine et de sortir en trombe de leur maison.

Le bleuté ferma la porte de rage, et se dirigea vers son enfant le serrant très fort, « Jamais elle ne te prendra Naoki, je le jure sur ma vie, jamais, je t'aime petit chat. »

« Je t'aime aussi Tou-chan ! »

Naoki pleura dans les bras de son père, effrayé par cette femme qui s'autoproclame sa mère. Kagami les rejoignit posant un baisait sur le visage de chacun d'eux et essuyant les larmes de Naoki.

« Naoki, jamais je ne laisserais cette femme prendre mon rôle, d'accord, à partir du moment même où j'ai accepté d'être ton Kaa-chan j'ai promis de ne jamais disparaître de ta vie, et je tiens toujours mes promesses, tu comprends ? » Il finit avec un bisou sur le front du garçon.

« Oui, je t'aime Kaa-chan et tu seras le seul Kaa-chan pour toujours ! »

Ils finirent donc leur journée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, confortant la promesse que jamais ils ne se sépareraient. Kagami remercia les deux Aomine, l'un pour l'avoir défendu contre cette femme agressive, l'autre pour l'aimer et l'accepter comme il est, retournant ses sentiments. Un lien fort les unissait et personne ne pourra jamais le briser.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, un matin la fameuse personne en charge de ce genre d'enquêtes sonna à la porte des Aomine. C'était les vacances donc Kagami et Naoki n'avaient pas écoles. La personne en charge avait l'air du femme sérieuse dans ce qu'elle faisait, rassurant quelque peu la petite famille. Elle devait rester quelques jours chez eux pour observer leur quotidien.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Hikarashi Natsumi, appelez-moi Natsumi s'il vous plaît, sachez que je serais impartial dans mon jugement, je suis juste là en temps qu'observatrice, mais n'hésitez pas à interagir avec moi. Je vous poserez quelques questions en espérant de vous aucun mensonge. Merci de m'accueillir. »

Tous saluèrent la jeune femme se présentant à leur tour, ils indiquèrent une chambre dans laquelle elle resterait, la chambre de Kagami, ce dernier allait partager le lit d'Aomine le temps de l'enquête, voir même après. Elle installa tranquillement ses affaires et ils lui présentèrent la maison.

« Natsumi-san, vous voulez quelque chose en particulier pour déjeuner ? »

« Donc c'est vous Kagami-kun qui fait la cuisine ici ? Non, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire, merci. »

« Yup ! Kaa-chan fait les meilleurs plats du monde entier ! »

La femme sourit au petit, « Haha, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde Naoki-kun. »

Le rouquin partit alors en cuisine suivie de près par son fidèle acolyte toujours près à l'aider. Aomine sourit à cette vision ce qui n'échappa pas à la femme marquant toujours des notes sur son calepin.

« Aomine-san, pendant qu'ils font la cuisine cela vous dérangerait-il de répondre à quelques questions ? »

« Hm. Non, vous êtes là pour ça après tout, venez. »

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé pour plus de confortabilité.

« Très bien, j'aimerais savoir le tout début, comment se fait-il que vous ayez élevé Naoki-kun seul, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ou vous partagez votre quotidien avec Kagami-kun. »

« D'accord, j'avais 17 ans quand Asako, sa mère biologique est tomber enceint, on été en couple sans vraiment l'être juste des gamins pas assez vigilants. Quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle a tout de suite voulue avorté, mais je ne pouvais pas laissait une telle chose se produire. Alors je lui ai dit que je prendrais l'entière responsabilité et que je l'élèverai seul. Elle est partie juste après l'accouchement, Naoki ne l'avait jamais vu avant qu'elle ne se montre comme une fleur il y a quelques jours. Il a même eu peur d'elle.

Mes parents ont été très compréhensifs, ils m'ont aidé à prendre soin de lui lors de ses premiers mois, je suis sorti du lycée et j'ai rejoint l'école de police. Cela ne prenait pas énormément de mon temps donc je pouvais rester avec Naoki pas mal de temps sans avoir à le placer sous la surveillance de ses grands parents ou d'un ami de la famille.

Mais après avoir eu mon diplôme, je savais que je ne pourrais pas être là aussi souvent, ou du moins à des heures convenables, c'est là qu'une amie, Momoi Satsuki, m'a présenté Kagami, c'est un de ses élèves au lycée Tõõ. Naoki l'a tout de suite accepté, j'ai eu un peu plus de mal au début, mais de fil en aiguille, on en est arrivé à la situation d'aujourd'hui.

Je ne serai jamais assez redevable envers Satsuki et envers Kagami. Cet idiot m'a même redonné envie de joué à un sport dans lequel j'avais perdu foi. »

« Bien, je vois, merci pour votre sincérité, j'aimerais voir votre amie pendant mon petit séjour, est-ce que c'est possible ? »

« Évidemment, de toute façon, elle serait sûrement venue d'elle-même, elle adore tellement Naoki et Kagami que ça en devient écœurant. » plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils finirent leur conversation, par de banal échangent avant de passer à table, comme d'habitude Naoki était tout joyeux d'avoir préparé un plat avec son Kaa-chan et de goûter le résultat toujours aussi savoureux.

« C'est délicieux Kagami-kun, je ne pensais pas qu'un lycée pouvait cuisiner aussi bien, je comprends mieux l'enthousiasme de Naoki-kun maintenant. »

« Je vous l'avais dit, Kaa-chan est le meilleur ! »

« Eh ! Naoki c'est moi le meilleur ! Bakagami arrive en second rappel toi ! »

« Nan ! Tou-chan est le meilleur au Basket et Kaa-chan le meilleur en cuisine ! Vous êtes tous les deux les meilleurs ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire sa joue recouverte de riz.

« Haha ! Ahomine on dirait que ton fils est plus mature que toi. »

Aomine bouda un peu à cette constatation, pas le moins du monde heureux avec ça, avant qu'il ne reçoive un bisou de son fils sur la joue et sourît de nouveau. Le reste du repas avançant tranquillement.

Une fois fini, Natsumi demanda a parler avec Kagami seule.

« Kagami-kun, j'ai déjà demandé la version de l'histoire à Aomine-san maintenant, j'aimerais avoir la vôtre. »

« Pas de souci. Ma coach m'a demandé de travailler ici pour garder Naoki. Elle pensé que j'étais le mieux placé pour cette tâche, vu que je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas connaître réellement sa mère. De plus, je voulais devenir indépendant pour ne pas gêner mon père, vu que je vivais seul dans un grand appartement, mon père étant resté aux USA pour son boulot finalement. Le courant est vite passé avec Naoki, avec Aomine un peu moins, ça a pris du temps, mais au final tout est bien qui finit bien. En ce qui concerne la mère de Naomi, je ne sais rien sur elle, je l'ai juste vue déboulé dans notre maison et criais après nous qu'elle reprendrait Naoki. »

« Bien, j'aimerais savoir si ce n'est pas trop indiscret comment vous vous voyez continué dans le futur, vous êtes lycéen, mineur et vous allez être diplômé, comment pensez-vous que votre relation va évoluer ? »

« À vrai dire, j'y ai pas mal réfléchi, je ne sais pas encore à propos de ma carrière future, entre le basket et devenir pompier. Et pour l'instant, la relation que j'ai avec Aomine est platonique tant que je ne suis pas majeur, je le serais dans peu de temps donc on peut attendre. En tout cas, une chose est sûre quoi qu'il arrive, je ne perdrais pas contacte avec Naoki, je lui ai promis que même si je partais, je viendrais le voir et prendre des nouvelles. »

« Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça, vous êtes plutôt mature sur ce point, et je vois pourquoi Naoki pense à vous comme une maman, merci. »

« De rien. »

Ils sourirent et rejoignirent les autres.

« Bon très bien, il ne reste plus que toi Naoki-kun, Aomine-san et Kagami-san peuvent rester. Après ça, je ne pense pas avoir de questions majeures, le sujet me semble assez clair et simple. Mon observation ici sera plutôt comme des vacances, donc merci de vous occuper de moi. »

Tous lui répondirent qu'il n'y avait pas de souci. La femme demanda alors le point de vu de l'enfant.

« Tou-chan et moi, on a toujours vécu ensemble ! Avec plein de gens gentil comme Oba-chan et Otou-sa, tante Satsuki, Testu-kun et même Kisecchi ! (Au loin Kise crie 'POURQUOI ET MEME NAOKICCHI !') C'était vraiment cool ! Mais maintenant que Kaa-chan est là, c'est encore mieux ! Sat-chan dit toujours qu'il est adorable, il cuisine trop bien, il a fait mon plat préféré premier jour où il est venu, et il m'apprend plein de trucs ! Tout ça en faisant sourire Tou-chan ! Il se dispute tout le temps gentiment juste pour mieux se réconciliés après ! J'aime mon Tou-chan pareil que mon Kaa-chan! Mais la vilaine madame veut me prendre avec elle alors qu'elle est même pas gentille, et même pas belle ! Elle a même frappé Tou-chan et elle a été tellement méchante en disant à Kaa-chan que c'était pas mon Kaa-chan ! Je veux plus jamais la voir, je suis sûr, c'est une sorcière qui veut me manger ! » il finit tout en montrant son désaccord avec une tête boudeuse et ses bras croiser fermement sur son torse.

« Haha, ne t'en fait Naoki-kun, J'ai entendu assez pour savoir qu'on ne t'enlèvera pas à ton Tou-chan et ton Kaa-chan, je ferais même en sorte que la vilaine sorcière ne puisse plus s'approcher de toi sinon elle sera arrêtée et punie au tribunal des sorcières, ça t'irait ? » dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Yup ! Je veux plus jamais la voir ! »

« Bien. »

Après cela, ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Hikarashi Natsumi resta 3 jours, ceci étant le délai minimal pour une enquête de ce type. Elle pu rencontrer Momoi aussi lors du deuxième jour ne faisant que confirmer son choix encore plus. Et son choix était clair, elle ne séparerait pas la petite famille. Elle avait même pu voir les fameuses 'disputes' et effectivement rien à craindre de ce côté juste deux petits Tou-chan et Kaa-chan amoureux agissant comme s'ils avaient l'âge de Naoki. Elle pensa que c'était une très belle famille.

* * *

Une semaine après, ils eurent la confirmation que Naoki resterait avec sont père et que la mère avait une interdiction d'approcher de 50 mètres au plus grand bonheur du petit garçon.

Après ça tout allait bien, ils continuèrent à vivre paisiblement. Chacun rencontra la famille de l'autre. Même le père de Kagami fit un déplacement malgré son travail surbooké pour rencontrer Aomine et son fils. Les parents d'Aomine adore Kagami, surtout ça mère avide d'apprendre des astuces de cuisines du jeune homme et menaçant sans cesse son fils de lui voler tellement il ne mérité pas un tel homme, et que clairement si elle avait 30 ans de moins elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Taiga eut ses 18 ans, et fut très heureux que la chambre de Daiki soit insonorisé, vu que la nuit même de sa majoration fut blanche. (sans mauvais jeux de mots).

Ne restant plus qu'à eux de continuer à vivre joyeusement et de faire leur choix futur.

* * *

 **Voilà~ ! Mon dieu j'ai passé teeeeelllement de temps à l'écrire et à corrigé les fautes ! Mais j'ai réussi à l'écrire d'une traite !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Je sais que mes écrit ont souvent l'air rusher (je m'en rend compte en les relisant et sa me perturbe au plus au point!). J'espère juste que ce One Shot là en aura moins l'air ! Certains passage sont éclipser parce que je ne voulait tout simplement pas rentré dans les détails.**

 **Je voulais juste écrire un truc cute avec un mini Aomine trop choupi~ ! Et je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête.**

 **Hésité pas à me laissé votre impression ! J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux sur les fautes même si je me doute que ce n'est pas parfait !**

 **Je trouvé juste le prénom approprié et il sonnait bien à l'oreille:3.**


End file.
